Dying for you
by abtacha
Summary: Miroku froze when he saw the arrow. It was shot on him, but Sango didn’t hesitate. Her warning shout pierced the night in the same moment when she threw herself between the monk and the arrow.


I don't own InuYasha.

The story on hand, ‚Dying for you' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Dying for you' in any commercial way.

o

o

Corrected version (what doesn't mean that there can be still mistake in this story ;-)).

o

o

Rated T for drama.

o

o

o

o

Dying for you

o

o

They hadn't seen the archer.

Probably the attacker had hidden himself in the trees or in the underbrush.

His first shot bored into a tree stump a few steps away from Sango. The slayer started and her traits turned immediately. The situation had been perfect a moment ago: After they had found the bandits, she and Miroku had driven them back and had forced them to withdraw.

But an archer wasn't good.

Suddenly she saw the arrowhead between the leaves.

It took a moment for her until she realized, in which direction the arrow headed…

…Miroku froze when he saw the arrow. It was shot on him, but Sango didn't hesitate. Her warning shout pierced the night in the same moment when she threw herself between the monk and the arrow.

o

Her body shook like leaves in the wind: The arrow hit Sango close to her heart, she stumbled and fell with a painful scream in Miroku's arms.

His eyes widened in panic and he looked in Sango's pale face.

"Hou… Houshi…" Sango whispered in pain.

"Sango…" he said in a hoarse voice.

He heard that anything fizzled in the trees. Then he heard steps, which left the fighting place.

It was like a knife in his heart. Sango, the sun of his heart…

He… damn!

He wanted to protect her, wanted to care for her, wanted to do everything for her and now she lay in his arms, dying. He had failed, had betrayed his wishes and her dreams. He sighed heavily in despair and realized that he wasn't able to protect the woman of his dreams. Miroku felt that tears ran down his cheeks.

"Don't weep," she suddenly whispered, breathing heavily.

The monk looked in her eyes and croaked, "But I want to weep."

She smiled; at least she tried to smile and whispered weakly, "Tears… don't… solve this situation, houshi-sama."

He stared at her and felt a lump in his throat, "But…"

"Please," she begged flat, "please don't cry."

Miroku stared up to the sky, _Damn! Where's our miko when I need her? Where's Kagome? Sango dies and Kagome isn't here! _Suddenly he realized that he couldn't do anything to help her, _Damn, Sango can't die! I'm not allowing her to die! The arrow was intended for me. I should lie there. It's not fair, if anything happens to her. Please… Buddha, I do, what you want, but please spare her life. Take me if you want!_

"The next time, we shouldn't split the group," Sango said with a weak smile.

He didn't answer. The decision to search this region for a sign of Naraku in two groups instead of one group wasn't the best idea they had made and now Sango has to pay the price for this foolery. It was almost a bad joke that Sango was shot down by an ordinary bandit.

The monk stared again at Sango, saw the arrow in her chest and saw the pain in her traits.

Suddenly he whispered in panic, "Sango, I don't let you go! I don't allow that you're dying for me! Do you hear, slayer? I do NOT allow you to die."

She smiled to him, painfully, "Why?"

Miroku stared at her and didn't know, how he should react, "Because… because… I should die for you."

"Bad luck, houshi-sama. I was first," Sango whispered.

"Sango! San… please, don't do that to me, please…"

She smiled weakly and coughed. Coughed blood, "I think… it's the best way to die. To protect a friend…"

He stared into her eyes. Everything seemed to cause pain to her, the smiles, the words, the cough, the breathing. He felt as his stomach turned around, when he realized this. He wanted to… transmit her pain to himself.

"Damn Sango, fight!" he whispered.

Their eyes met a short moment and Miroku realized once again that he didn't know what to do… He could try to take the arrow out… No. This was absolutely wrong in this moment. He wasn't trained or skilled in medical operation. They needed the miko.

"Houshi-sama…"

"Sango!" he begged, "Please be quiet. Don't speak!" he stopped and continued to talk after a moment, "Sango, I can't stand that you die for me. I don't want that you sacrifice yourself for me. Don't die or you kill me, too!"

_Damn! The arrow near her heart was for __me. My destiny. My death. You can't' take it! You CAN´T! __Please. Kagome, please, where are you?_

Sango coughed blood and looked to him, "Hou… Miroku…"

He started, when he heard her saying his name, "Sango?"

"I… I…" she stopped, tried to ignore the pain the words causing to her, Miroku, "I…"

He started at her. Did she want to say IT? NO! Not in this moment! Not in the end.

"I…" she hesitated, "I wanted to tell you that I…" she stopped and looked in his eyes, "…would do this every time again for you."

The monk stared to her, and then he smiled, "As I would give my life for you all times, Sango."

Tears ran down his face… suddenly he started.

There were shouts, "Sango! Miroku!"

He closed his eyes and felt as a big rock fell down his soul. He sighed in relief and shouted with a, still, shaky voice, "Kagome! We're here. Please hurry! Sango is injuried."

o

o

Miroku entered the hut and looked at Sango. She lay on a mat and Miroku saw bandages all over her chest, but she was awake.

He smiled and sat at her side, "Hm."

"Hm?"

Miroku knelt down to the demon slayer and took her hand, "Sango, I'm so glad to see alive."  
"Oh, so I do," she grinned and made him smiling.

"But I have to tell you that this wasn't very funny… You must promise me something."

"Promise what?"

"Don't dare to sacrifice yourself for me again! Never!"

"I don't think, I can promise this," she smiled.

Miroku smiled. He had known that she would say this. Their eyes met for a moment and she smiled. Perhaps she knew that Miroku would die for her the next time.

o

o

-end-

o

o

Author's note: I hope you liked it. Actually I'm too old to write those stories, but I can't help... I'm fascinated by romantic dramas ;-)


End file.
